Naughty or nice
by NorwegianFireFox
Summary: North finds himself quite fed up with Jack just bargin into his home all the time. He decides that it's best to show the teen what happenes when rules are not followed. NorthXJack fic. With Bunny watching. Request from TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness. Kinda made my own ver of it. Hope it's okay ; ) 3 More to come soon
1. Chapter 1

**Naughty or nice  
****Chapter.1**

It was the 27th of December. Christmas was finally over and North was sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace with a big cup of hot cocoa and some cookies.

He took a deep breath before exhaling. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair.  
He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so relaxed and..-  
He was interrupted in his thoughts as the main door flew up followed by icy winds.  
He sighed heavily and sat his cup down. "Jack frost" He grumbled.

The winter spirit flew through the door and he made his way inside.  
"Can't catch me kangaroo!" He laughed as he sped into the room followed by the bunny.  
"I'm a bunny you bloody dingo!" Bunnymund shouted as he threw a boomerang after the white haired boy. Jack bairly avoided getting hit by the boomrang as he threw himself to the right mid air chrashing into some tables.

"Serves ya right mate!" bunny said in a mockingly tone. Jack sent some ice shards towards the older guardian, but he easily dodged them.

"Can't catch a rabbit that easily ya dipstick!" he said before he hopped away.  
"Oh yeah, wanna try and bet" Jack stood up and was about to take of when a felt a big hand on his shoulder.

Jack turned around and found himself standing face to face (Well concidering Jack's height it was more face to chest) with an angry looking Santa.

Jack swallowed. "Uhm, hi North how was christmas?" He said with his most inncocent sounding voice.

He was cut short by the booming voice of the toy maker.  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CANNOT JUST FLY INTO SOMEONES HOME LIKE THAT!" Jack looked down a bit ashamed. North grunted. "I have been to kind with you Jack Frost, is time that I show you what happenes when you don't follow rules"  
He grabbed the young teen by the waist and lifted him up and laid him over his shoulder.  
"What the heck North?!" Jack squirmed as he tried to free himself from the grip.  
"тихий!"  
Jack had never heard the big man this angry before so he decided that it was better to just shut up.  
North turned towards some of the yetis and told tehm that he was not to be disturbed. WIth that he walked to the office and locked the door behind him.

тихий - Quiet


	2. Chapter 2

**Naughty or nice  
****Chapter.2**

After the door was shut close the pooka dared to take a peek. He sat thre for a while glaring at the big wooden door. He felt ashamed that Jack had gotten all the blame for what had happened. He rubbed his neck and sat down. If he told North the truth heæs be punished too, and as much as he liked the jolly man he knew that he also had a more or less darker side that he had seen only once when had letten one of the man's reindeers loose in his younger days.  
He shivered by the thought. He took another peek at the door and took a deep breath.  
He stood up and walked very slowly towards it.

Jack had been thrown hard at the bed . North paced in the room havong his eys constantly on Jack.  
"What the hell North!" The teen shouted angrily as he glared into the blue eyes.  
He was cut short when North grabbed the front of his hoodie and pulled him up.  
"What?" The bearded man's voice was low and rumbling. "After all things you have done you ask me What ?!" He sat Jack down who quickly backed some feet away from the obvios angry giant.  
"I tell you what, almost each day you fly into workshop without getting my permission!" He sighed and rubbed his eyes "Is not that I don't like visitors, but each and every time you find your way in here you end up destroying something"  
Jack felt his face get warm with embarassment. True he had just barged in as he pleased and not really cared for what the old man though.  
North continued "So far you've broken around 200 toys by freezing them, chrashed into several tables or railings, Eaten dozens of cookies ment for the yetis and me and destroyed countless of my irreplaceable ice sculptures!"  
Jack saw up on the frustrated man giving him a pet on his shoulder.

" I'm sorry North for all the trouble I've caused you." He smiled weakly as he stared into the ocean blue eyes. "Well since I've learned my lesson I better get going you know, kids want their snow day and so on, I'll be back later if you nee-."  
He couldn't say more as two crossed sables blocked his path and made him jolt backwards only to be stopped by the belly of the older man.  
"I am not done with you Jack Frost"  
Jack's heart skipped as the words left the bearded man's mouth.  
He was about to ask when he once again was lifted up. Now to be placed over North's lap face down as he sat down on the bed.  
He saw North rise his hand behind him and he sighed with relief followed by a laugh.  
North immidietly stopped and demanded to know what he had found so funny.  
"Well" Jack snickered. "I kinda imagined something worse, I mean this is stuff you do with lilttle babies" He shook his head and waited for his punishment.

To Jack's surprise the feeling of a slap against his behind never happened. Confused he looked up at North who just grinned evily at him.  
"So Jack wants to be treated like grown up yes ?" Jack felt his blood freeze by the calm tone North used. "Well, who can say no to such pretty blue eyes"  
The winter spirit's heart sank in his chest as he realized that the game was about to change, and not in his favour.

North grabbed the boy's hair violently and dragged his head up to his face.  
Jack's eyes was filled with fear making the elder man grin even wider.  
He pulled of both his hoodie and pants leaving the teen completely naked.

He forced Jack to stand up and tied his hands tightly over his head were he fastened it to the roof tall bed-post making Jacks backside entirely exposed.  
North walked towards a big wooden wardobe stadig in there. The wood was dark and almost blackish making it stand out from the rest of the oak colored decorations.  
Jack heard the sound of the closet opening and followed by the sound of bells folowwed by a loud THUD  
"Bells?" Jack frowned. Why on earth would the big man have bells stored here ?  
"Open wide"North voice was deep with a hint of irony in it.  
Jack had no choice to obey as he felt a metal object pressing at his mouth.  
It felt like he had a metal stick in his mouth, much like when a dog have a stick in its mouth only that this was a metal stick and Jack was in a far more uncomfortable situation than any dog with a stick would be in.

He felt his body become wrapped in leather and bells. He felt North fingers all over gis body as he tightened the leather straps.  
The toy maker stood back admireing his work. "Ah almost forgot" he said.  
Jack gasped in surprise as he felt a string around his waist and a fur like feeling against his lower back. North tied the thread on Jack's frontside and gave him a firm slap on his ass making the younger guardian yelp as it caught him off guard.

Jack had never felt so ashamed in his life. His face was almost bright red and a sob found it's way to his throath.  
He was covered the gear that North's reindeer wore only that this was smaller. The fur like feeling on his back was a small faux fur reindeer tail that North was most proud of.  
"So Jack, are you ready for your punishment?"


	3. not a chapter!

WILL SPEØØ CHECK AND ALL TOMORROW! Deadly tired now X'D


	4. Chapter 3 (Real chapter)

**Naughty or nice  
****Chapter.3**

The world span around in the teens head. He had always seen North as a gentle giant.  
Sure he had seen him getting annoyed and upset when he destroyed things, but he was always forgiven one way or the other.  
Jack struggled at the mouthpiece that kept him from speaking too much.

He moved around in order to try and free himself from the tight bindings.  
A big aoring pain ripped through his back as he felt something strike him hard.

He turned his head as far as he could only to see the russian stand upright with a big whip in his hands. The handle of the whip was black with a red point at the end of it. The whip itself was thick and dark brown leather that looked like it was twisted up in some way.  
The tip was thin and dyed in a black color.  
He felt himself get sick when he felt something that ran down his back.  
"It looks like I am not the only one that suits red" North laughed, that sadistic twisted bastard, Jack thought for himself.  
"Do not worry yourself with scars, man in moon made us so that any injoury that is not too serious will be able to heal itself within short ammount of time" He smiled  
Oh that makes everything SO much better, Jack thought for himself.  
"I will only hit 10 times, that should be enough to give you second thoughts about ruining others belongings"  
Jack braced himself for what he knew was gonna come.  
"Two!"

He felt a flaming pain in his entire body. The blood from the last impact smeared over his back as the whip withdrew.  
North continued striking the poor boys back making the bells ring when Jack arched his back and howled in pain.

None of the men in the room had seemed to notice a certain six point one foot tall bunny peeking through a crack in the door.  
The guardian of hope had been standing there for quite a while.  
He regretted not having marched in there earlier so he could prevent this for hapening.  
He kept staring at the teen that tried to wiggle from the grip of the cruel man.  
Something inside bunny felt strange, he felt sort of warm and fuzzy. The bright red color of fresh wounds and blood that stood out from Jack's skin and the, if he dared to say, cute outfit that North had put on him made his heart race.

Jack braced himself for each new hit.  
"Six!"  
The impacts still felt like roaring flames on his now red back. His blood running down his back as it stained the floor in a red hue.  
"Seven"  
Oh god he felt that. A spark lighted up in the teens body. Ans unexpected feeling.  
Jack shot his eyes open in panic. Was he seriously getting turned on by this ?  
"Eight!"

Oh yes he was . Despite the throbbing pain in his back he couldn't help himself getting warmer as his blood rushed through his veins.  
Shit when did he get so hard ?

"Nine!"  
Jack whimpered as it hit him. Tears coming from his eyes as he desperatly tried to face North to beg for mercy.

"Ten!"  
The last whip left Jack almost breathless. He was shaking like a leaf on a windy day.  
He groaned as he trie to find a comfortable stance with his rather obvious bulge.

"Well I hope this will be lesson Frost" North said as he turned towards the closet to put away the whip.  
He turned to Jack again. "I will untie you now and I would suggest you to not tell any of the others about this"  
He towered over Jack as his big fingers moved over the teens chest to loosen the leather straps. The friction of skin made Jack flinch and a moan escaped through the metal bit.

North imediately stopped. He grabbed the knot that held the teens hands trapped and in a swift movement he turned the teen around so that he could face him.  
He was taken aback by the sight that met him.  
Jack's face was stained with small paths the tears had made. He was panting heavily, and to North's surprise a big bulge could be seen in his pants.

He reached out his hand and begun to stroke the outside of Jack's trouses. The winter spirit began to let out small moan and his breath became heavy.  
Their eyes locked for a moment. Ice blue, teary ones met a pai of ocean blue.

The big man was filled with wonder and amusement over the pale boy.  
"So, does Jack still want to be treated like an adult?"

(Bunny's view)

Bunny's body was trembeling with excitement as he stared on the scene in front of him.  
Suddenly North Grabbed the teen and threw him at the bed back first.  
"Oooouch" Bunnymund winced at the sight of the teen's face when his sore back hit the dry wooly blankets.  
Meanwhile North had fetched some bottles containing something bunny couldn't identify at distance. He saw the large man hoist the teen up after one of the leather straps around his frame. He turned him over and stopped for a bit looking at Jack's back before his hands slowly trailed down the younger male's pants.  
"Holey dooley!" Bunny managed to keep it as a whisper. He felt his cheeks burn as North fondeled Jack with a sly grin smeared all over his face.  
Jack was gasping and shaking from the uknown touch. Sure he had touched himself now and then, but not like this.  
North's strong fingers was wrapped around him slowly moving up and down. He stopped for a bit removing the brown colored clothing.  
With a click he opened one of the bottles and poured some in his hand.  
Bunny's nose twitched. "Lube" He said to himself.  
North placed his fingers on Jack's entrance.  
Jack looked back meeting North's eyes as he realized what was about to happen.  
" Are you ready to find out what happens to the naugthy children?"

**So yeah there you have it. NOT spellchecked but I assume some of u was getting a bit too tired to wait so a grammar mistake in between can't be that bad. Hope u like it, and sorry for the delay just have been REALLY buissy.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Naughty or nice  
****Chapter.4**

Bunny could just watch as North's meaty fingers plunged into the winter spirit's ass.  
He licked his lips and began stroking his hardening member feeling a little guilty for being a peeping tom.  
"AHHHH" Jack gasped at the unfamiliar feeling. With the amount of lube used it really didn't feel painful, just strange and awkward.  
"Enjoying ourselves Frost?" North said giving the teen's cock a firm squeezes making him shudder.  
Jack felt himself getting disgusted at how he reacted to the toy maker's touch.  
After a while North inserted more fingers making sure that Jack's hole was nice and wet.  
"Does this feel good Jack?" North asked twisting his fingers slowly.  
"Hah-How could this ever feel good!?" Jack stammered as he fought back a moan.  
"It will feel good soon enough" North said and slapped the boy's ass making him yelp.  
North thrusted his fingers a couple of more times before he pulled out.  
"This will hurt a bit in start, but is nothing you can't handle" North pulled down his trousers and pants revealing his huge erection.  
Jack had managed to turn his head a bit and stared shocked at the sight before him.*  
"He's HUGE!" he though.  
He began pulling at his bindings and yelling for help.  
"Shhhhh shhhh, little Jack wouldn't want anyone to come in and see now would he?"  
He stopped yelling and tensed. "He was right, if Tooth, Sandy or worst of all Bunnymund came in and saw him like this he'd never be able to show his face ever again"  
He looked down in defeat and tried to mentally brace himself for what he knew was coming.

Bunny gawked as North placed himself behind Jack and pushed himself in.  
His own member was dripping and he started moving his paw along it.  
"Forgive me MiM…." He muttered.

North had started thrusting and he repeatedly pounded himself inside Jack. Tears filled the teen's eyes.  
North had a firm and strong grip on his hips that were bound to leave bruises.

Suddenly he felt something different. Something almost pleasurable. There it was again. He let out a little gasp this time making North stop.  
"Looks like a found it" His voice was deep and rumbling making Jack flinch a bit.  
With no Warning North rammed into the winter spirit's ass pounding that one spot all the time making Jack's mind go blank.

Outside the door bunny was pumping his own shaft fiercely. He cursed under his breath and muttered something about Jack being illegally sexy in that outfit.  
He was aching for release and began to plead.  
"Come on Snowflake, give me somethin"  
As the words left Bunnymund's mouth Jack let out a deep moan as North spilled inside of him, deriving also him over the edge as he painted the wooden floor white.  
Jack came last as North began pumping his shaft making him release inside the hand of the older male.

North began to untie the boy's bindings and removed the mouthpiece. He let the tail be on though, just for the amusement.  
He found some medical supplies and began treating Jack's wounds. The poor boy had passed out from his rough treatment.  
As he finished wrapping Jack up in bandages he noticed something colorful in the door crack. He stood up and opened the door.  
There on the ground lied three colorful eggs with a note.  
_"Close the door next time you bloody show ponies!"_


	6. To my dear readers

_**To my dear Readers**_

Thank u so much for being Very patient X'D Hope this was as fun to read as it was to make for me 3  
Sorry for it taking such long time, but been a bit down lately with school, boyfriend and stress in general, but that doesn't excuse me for not writing ; ) 3 Hope u enjoyed this. Might take a while before I begin to write again, but I am 100% sure I won't stop ^^ 3


End file.
